


Birthday Surprises

by Pr_Anx



Series: Jak and Daxter Collection [3]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M, Really just fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr_Anx/pseuds/Pr_Anx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It’s Jak’s birthday, but he seems to have forgotten.  Daxter is there to rectify this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12/15/2013
> 
> Just like with every fic in this series, I had no beta and this's barely edited. 
> 
> Sorry in advance.

Daxter smiled, looking around their apartment with an air of satisfaction. Apartment cleaned, scented candles, Jak's favorite meal prepared -Daxter even went so far as to dig out his custom tailored clothes that matched his pre-ottsel clothing to a T. Honestly, he was slightly surprised they still fit him after two years of having them shoved in bottom of the clothes pile in the closet. 

He was almost wary about wearing them –you never knew what slept in the closet-, but everything had to be perfect for when the hero returned from his debriefing with Torn, Daxter had everything prepared for a nice birthday. 

He knew there was still a pile of dirty clothes shoved in the corner, and two stacks of dirty dishes by the sink; but, like they say _When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?_

Daxter stopped. 

That's not what they say. 

He shrugged and gave the room a final glance for perfection –well, as much perfection as a Haven apartment could sustain. The front door creaked open and a weary looking Jak stumbled in. 

"Had a rough day at the office, dear?" Jak laughed sarcastically. " Le’me guess, big bad boss Torn was sexually harassing you again?" the blonde rolled his eyes and let himself be led to the couch by Daxter.   
The red head was up to something, he knew it. 

Jak was especially suspicious when he saw Daxter had cleaned. And he started to think maybe Daxter had killed someone and was trying to get Jak to help him bury the body in a nearby Metal-head nest. Then he noticed the clothes. Jak stood up quickly and grasped Daxter by the arms. 

"Dax, if you killed someone or are really, like, I dunno, getting a sex change or something; you can tell me, buddy. Just don't keep me in suspense." Daxter stared at him a second then burst out laughing. 

"That's what you thought?" Daxter pushed Jak back onto the couch then took a seat on his lap with a laugh. "Nothin' like that, blondie. Don't you remember what day it is?" Jak gave him a look, frowning in concentration. Their anniversary wasn’t for another month or so, right?

“It’s not our anniversary, right? I could’ve sworn that was-“

“No, no, no, ya’ big lummox – it’s your birthday!” Daxter crossed his arms over his chest. “Sheesh, trust you to forget your own birthday.” He said with a sigh. 

Jak chuckled. 

When was the last time they’d been able to celebrate anything? Birthdays were easy to forget when you’re busy trying to stop the world from metal heads, crazed officials with a hard-on for world domination, and the mystery of the missing left socks. One of these things was less frightening than the other two, but no less easy to end.

Stupid Praxis.

Daxter raised an eyebrow as Jak stared off into space, mind so far gone he wasn’t even blinking anymore. 

“Hello? Earth to Jak!” But the blonde didn’t respond –as per usual when he got his head up and locked. “Figures…I do all this work and he just zones out on me.” He leaned forward and kissed Jak, hoping that would wake him from whatever thoughts he was lost in.

“Sorry, zoned out there for a moment.” Jak said, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

“I noticed. Anyway, about your birthday.” Daxter said, jumping off the elder man’s lap and running into their bedroom. He came out a moment later with a parcel, tossing it to Jak and taking his spot next to the confused man.

“Presents? Dax, aren’t I a bit old for presents?” Still, he happily tore into the horribly wrapped box held together with fuzzy tape and some weird paste.

“That one’s from Sig -don’t ask how he got everything so fuzzy.” Daxter said with distaste as he watched Jak toss the paper onto the floor. Just more cleaning for later.

Inside the box was a new pair of goggles with the seal of Mar etched onto each side. Custom made by the look of them.

“I kinda helped pick’em out, ya’know, so the big guy didn’t mess’em up; and I thought you’d like that etching, ‘cause, ya’know...” His ramble trailed off into silence. 

It was the first time Daxter sounded genuinely nervous about something, and it made Jak look up from his present to the now fidgeting red head. 

“We haven’t got paid yet, and I couldn’t afford anything, so I had to hitch a ride with Keira to Spargus and ask Sig if he could help out. I mean, if you don’t like’em I could always-“ He was silenced by Jak pulling him forward into a kiss.

“They’re amazing, Dax.” Jak said, tossing off his cracked and near worn out goggles and slipping on the new ones. 

For the rest of the night, Daxter continuously brought random bottles of booze out from their hiding spots, leading to a long night of drunken games, kisses, and most importantly, a kinky bout of bedroom shenanigans.


End file.
